


Royal Treatment

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Selfcest, Sexyshift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Money had never wanted to share his heat with anyone before, and even though he found his way outside The Ruins of Prince Papyrus, his double from another dimension, he couldn't go through with asking for the help he desperately wanted. Popy, however, can see right through him.And not just because he's a skeleton.





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempurabean-Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tempurabean-Jelly).



> Spurned on by art by Tempurabeanjelly on Tumblr, it has found its way here after The Purge. More art came along with it, but I'm not sure where they're posting their nsfw art anymore.  
> Enjoy anyway!

               Money was not the kind of guy to say that he was nervous, but Popy was also not a fool and would see right through him; he was never oblivious to Money’s plight, never blind to his wounds both inside and out, patient with his faults, encouraging of his strengths, there was a possibility that Popy even loved him.

               But Popy loved everyone, so Money figured he was no one particularly special, but that was all right.

               So here Money was, pacing nervously outside of the doors to the ruins, rubbing his hands together as if they were cold when, in fact, they were warmer than usual. His entire body was warmer than usual. He had stopped walking several times and lifted his hand to knock on the door, but it would feel like an invisible wall would stop his hand from meeting the old slab of thick, heavy wood.

               A moment later it didn’t matter, as Popy always seemed to sense when Money was there, and the door slowly creaked open and the sweet, familiar face poked through.

               “Money! This is surely a surprise!” Popy said, his ever-present smile wide and welcoming, though it faded quickly upon looking at Money up and down. “You are not well, my friend.”

               “No, no, I’m not,” Money mumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I, uh, came to a-ask you something.”

               “You know I don’t have any money,” Popy said, stepping aside and motioning with his hand for Money to come inside.

               “I know, tried that when we first met, remember?” Money mumbled, feeling a little slighted; was that all Popy thought he would be here for? Was that how he thought of him? Money supposed he couldn’t blame him.

               “Of course, you know you can have anything I can give.”

               “Anything, huh?” Money mumbled as he passed Popy, but then a wave of vertigo hit him and he grunted, stumbling to the wall to stay upright.

               “Money!” Popy cried, forgetting to shut the door in favor of holding Money up.

               “I’m all right, just, shut the door, please,” Money said.

               Popy frowned, not wanting to leave his side, but he quickly moved to shut the door and was back by him in an instant.

               “Oh, my, you’re awfully warm,” Popy said after he wrapped an arm around Money’s waist and pulled one of Money’s arms across his own shoulders, not noticing the way Money’s face flushed at the contact. “You’re very ill, aren’t you?”

               “No, no, I’m not ill, sorta,” Money said, agitation rising in his voice.

               “Don’t be a fool,” Popy admonished sternly as he and Money began to walk. “Why else would you be so warm? And what is that odd smell?”

               Money blushed even more, and they slowed to a stop as Popy’s eyes widened in realization.

               “Oh, oh, I see,” Popy said. “A cup of tea isn’t going to fix this issue, is it? Come along, then.”

               Money went along with Popy without any hesitation or resistance, and only thought to pay attention to his surroundings when he glanced around at the hallway they were in.

               “Where are we going?” Money asked. “I thought the guest room was over there?”

               “We are going to my room,” Popy said.

               By the time Money could understand what was said, they were inside the one room of Popy’s house that Money had yet to see. He glanced around at the simple room, but before he could take in too many details, he felt something soft on the back of his legs and he was compelled to sit. Popy stood in front of him, his arms crossed in a way that looked a bit like he was hugging himself and he was looking at Money intensely, but beyond that, the look itself was unreadable.

               “You are in heat, are you not?” Popy asked, and while it sounded like a question in context, the tone was more of a statement.

               “Uhm, well, yeah,” Money admitted, his face and body flushing uncomfortably.

               “What have you come to ask of me?” Popy asked, his voice even and kind as always.

               “So, yeah, I, uh, I was w-wonderin’,” he started with a stammer, but he looked at Popy and found that he couldn’t do it. “I n-need someplace safe to stay while I ride this cycle out, so, I was thinking, you know, that maybe I could-?”

               Popy’s face changed, looking like a parent who knew when their child was lying.

               _Crap, he can see right through me,_ Money thought.

               Popy took a step closer to Money, looming over him, his arms shifted into a firmer stance.

               “Money, that is not something you ever need to ask for, and you know it,” Popy said, his voice even and calm, but there was an undertone of firmness that brought another wave of heat over Money, making him shudder. “Please be honest with me and ask me what you came here to ask of me.”

               Money looked away with a sigh, annoyed, and not liking the feel of defeat.

               “Yeah, I’m in heat,” he admitted. “And, uhm, I w-wanted to ask if you c-could help me.”

               “Help you?”

               “Y-yeah.”

               Popy took another step forward, reaching one hand out to gently cup Money’s jaw and turn his face towards him.  Money couldn’t resist and couldn’t help leaning a little into the gentle touch, just barely able to bite back a small moan. Popy carefully cradled Money’s face, making him look up for their eyes to meet.

               “Why come to me?” Popy asked.

               “I, I, I j-just want you to…” Money trailed off, shaking in Popy’s touch.

               “I understand, and would be happy to help you,” Popy said with his usual warm smile. He carefully pressed in, moving slowly, and Money couldn’t help leaning forward in his impatience and the two kissed gently.

               After a moment, Popy pressed in closer, his knee resting on the mattress between Money’s legs. The heat-addled skeleton gasped as he felt himself being pressed backwards.

               “Relax, I will take care of you,” Popy said, rubbing his cheekbone against Money’s. “Don’t I always?”

               Money shivered as his jacket was pushed off his shoulders, gripping the bedspread tightly when Popy licked his neck and nibbled carefully on his bones. He felt panic rise in him when he was pressed back, one of Popy’s hands pushing up his old, ratty black tank top a bit before slipping underneath to caress his ribs.

               “W-wait, wait, Popy, please,” Money begged, trying to push him away.

               “Are you all right? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Popy asked, backing away a little but not going far.

               “No, no, y-you didn’t hurt me,” Money said, his voice still shaking a little as he glanced Popy up and down. “Just, uh, you’re going to t-top, aren’t you?”

               “Nyeh, heh, heh, well, I am a Royal Boss Monster, after all,” Popy said with a wink.

               “Right, yeah, right, okay.”

               Despite Money beginning to tremble, he nodded to give Popy permission to go ahead. Popy gave him a reassuring smile and pressed him back against the mattress carefully and gently, kissing him again to calm him and somewhat distract him from the fact that Popy was slowly pushing down his pants. Popy was a little relieved to find that Money wasn’t wearing any underwear, as that would make everything a lot easier. Popy was also surprised to find Money’s pale purple magic gathering in his pelvis, making a quivering entrance dripping with slippery liquid, eager to be penetrated. He looked at Money’s face, the other unable to meet his eyes so he looked away, his trembling growing stronger until he was shaking.

               “Why are you shaking?” Popy asked, looking at him with concern. “This cannot possibly be your first heat, you are a full-grown adult and have been for a while.”

               “N-not my first heat, no,” Money confirmed. “But m-my first t-time with, uhm, someone, like this.”

               Popy blinked.

               “You have never made love with anyone before?” Popy looked at him with incredulity. “But you have told me that you have, erm, been intimate with others for money.”

               “Only my hands and my mouth were used, not the rest of my body. I… I want my first to be with you.”

               _I wanted my first to be with a monster I loved, you want to say, you fucking coward,_ Money’s mind said.

               “Aww,” Popy’s eyes widened at the sentiment, then he leaned down and nuzzled his face against Money’s again as he grinned. “Do not fret, Money, you have my word that I, The Great Papyrus, will be your first and best lover!”

               Popy kissed him again, deeper, more thoroughly and enthusiastically, and while Money was happy that he was happy and willing to aid him, he was also a little disappointed that Popy didn’t say that he loved him. But his heat was getting worse, his ability to think was slowly slipping away, and while he could have taken care of it alone, it made the heat more painful to endure – a partner brought about better, more lasting relief, and shortened the horrid cycle. Never before did Money ever want to share his heat with anyone, he felt foolish and too vulnerable - that is, until he met Popy. Money never felt as safe and protected as he did when he was with the lonely prince, he didn’t even feel quite as safe as when he was with his own brother  - that was no offense to the smaller skeleton, he was quite great in his own rights but still had a lot to learn – but right now, the feelings he had or even what Popy had (or didn’t have) for him mattered, so Money put the emotions aside to deal with later.

               Popy moved like an experienced lover, his fingers danced along his partner’s ribs and spine, making him moan as he played him like an instrument. His tongue touched on soft places inside the other’s mouth, tasting him before devouring him. When two long, thin fingers began circling his entrance, Money hitched his hips up, hoping to let them slide inside, but Popy teased him, the tips of his fingers skimming the edges of the hole.

               “You’re being such a good boy,” Popy murmured. “Thank you for behaving so well for me.”

               Money cried out as the fingers finally, but oh, so, so slowly pressed inside, prodding gently as they went deep inside of him.

               “You are very hot inside, you needed this badly,” he murmured. “Why did you not come to me sooner?”

               Part of Money’s mind chased that thought, trying not to allow it to be distracted by Popy’s talented fingers dragging along his inside as they pulled out, only to press back inside of him again, but it was useless. Money squirmed in an attempt to get more friction, but when Popy edged a little closer to him, his pelvis pressed against his leg, he felt something big and hard that caught his attention fully.

               “Nyeh, heh, I suppose I shouldn’t make you wait any longer, I just cannot be cruel to you,” Popy murmured, slowly taking his fingers out of him and moving to kneel between Money’s long legs.

               Money sat up a little, his elbow propping him up, and he was silent as he watched Popy reach under the long train of his purple robe, pulling it aside to reveal that, just like Money, he did not have anything on underneath, and his own magic had formed into a large, thick organ that made Money begin to question what it was he was doing, exactly.

               But it wasn’t just that, it was more the sight of the rune on the purple robes in bright white that caught his attention and gave his fading mind something to come back to.

               This was ridiculous, wasn’t it? He wasn’t from this realm, he was most definitely not of Popy’s status or class; he was a poor, poverty-stricken lowlife who smoked too much, cursed too often, did horrible things for the sake of gold (and his brother), and was completely and totally unworthy of the majestic skeleton before him, perfect and pristine, who loved and cared for all who crossed him with barely a second thought.

               Money just couldn’t bring him down, he just could not. Popy was too good for him and he knew it.

               “W-wait, no, stop, j-just stop,” Money stammered as Popy began to move in close.

               “Are you all right?” Popy asked. “Did it frighten you?”

               “No! Well, uhm, yeah, kinda, but no, no that’s not what I’m talking about,” Money said. “Just I, uhm, I…” Money sighed, “I just can’t let you do this.”

               Popy tilted his head, looking at Money curiously. “Do what?”

               “I c-can’t l-let you make love with me,” Money said. “I, I don’t want to bring you down.”

               “Money, what are you talking about?”

               “You said so yourself - you’re a Royal Boss Monster, you shouldn’t be mating with a lowlife poverty rat like me.”

               “I am confused, I thought you wanted me to help you, you specifically came here to ask me for help.”

               “I did, and maybe it was a mistake.”

               “But you’re in heat, isn’t it worse to be by yourself?”

               Money looked up at Popy, his eye serious for once, sad, distant… Popy really had to hold himself from comforting and kissing that look off his face.

               “I know this is going to sound strange coming from me, but you should mate with someone you love, Popy, you deserve to. On top of that, you are royalty, you should not be even be associated with a wretch like me, much less be my bedmate.”

               “I told you that I would be the best lover! That was a promise!”

               “You did, but, but that doesn’t mean you love me.”

               “Nyeh, heh, heh! Oh, Money, you silly skeleton! Of course I love you! You cannot be someone’s lover without loving them!”

               “You can, sex doesn’t necessarily mean love.”

               Popy leaned down close to Money, dropping his jovial mood, giving him a sterner, more solemn look.

               “It does to me,” he let go of his robes and cradled Money’s face again. “I love you, Papyrus.”

               Money was struck dumb; stars, how long had it been since he had been called by his actual name? Of course, never before did he hear it spoken with such reverence and love as Popy had. He was frozen as Popy leaned in to kiss him deeply, tears in his eyes threatened to fall and Money kept them there by sheer willpower alone, and instead focused on kissing Popy back, expressing everything that he just couldn’t in words, gripping him by the shoulders as his mouth was invaded and ravaged. Popy slowly broke off, drawing a line of kisses along his jaw and up towards his temple.

               “I would like to enter you now, if that is all right,” Papyrus murmured against Money’s skull. “I got quite worked up, but if you need more time or don’t want to-?”

               “Popy, please, I want it, I need it,” Money begged.

               “Nyeh, heh, heh,” Popy chuckled, moving his robes aside again and lining himself up with Money. “I love you, Papyrus, and I will prove it.”

               Popy pressed forward and Money shuddered, tears that had been sitting in his eye-sockets finally spilled as he arched, his virgin entrance slowly penetrated by Popy, the only monster he ever wanted to be in this position, the only monster he would willingly allow himself to be so vulnerable around.

               The only monster he loved.

               _Fuck, fuck, he’s bigger than I thought, fuck,_ Money thought frantically, clawing at the bedsheets beneath him as he panted in response to the invasion. _He’s going to break me, but I don’t think I care._

               Popy let out a small whimper and a moan of his own as he continued to push into the body beneath him, relishing in how tight he was, how hot he felt, and the wetness coating him and helping him along. He moved and rained kisses over Money’s face, murmuring praise and love, kissing him deeply when he was fully inside.

               “Big, so big,” Money whispered in a borderline sob.

               “Nyeh, heh, I told you, Boss Monster,” Popy panted with a small laugh. “But I’m all the way in, now. Are you all right? How do you feel?”

               “F-f-full, so g-good,” Money murmured, grasping Popy tightly to him.

               “I’m glad you are all right,” Popy said, kissing the side of his skull, his hands wandering over Money’s thin body, one hand gripping the back of his tank top tightly, which caused it to pull taut across his ribcage. “Now that I have taken your virginity, I hope that you accept mine.”

               “Wha- ahh!”

               Money wailed as Popy slowly pulled out, his cock dragging along his insides, only to press back in steadily. His mind reeled, Popy made love the same way he dealt with, well, everything - gentle, kind, but a firm touch and no room for nonsense. Money wanted to speak, but the words left with every movement from his lover, his heat making him dizzy, he could barely breathe, his world was nothing more than the feeling of Popy pounding steadily quicker into him, his warm breath on his neck, one hand still wrapped in the back of his black tank top while the other gripped his hipbone. Money’s own hands were gripping the blanket, twisting the fabric between his thin, sharpened fingers, tears streaming from his eye-sockets, all the while Popy’s voice reverberated in his skull.

               “You’re so lovely, so wonderful, thank you for coming to me, thank you for loving me, I love you so much, thank you, thank you,” Popy kept saying.

               Without any sort of warning, Money’s body seized, he shouted, nearly arching off the bed of it wasn’t for Popy holding him down.

               “That’s it, good boy, let it out,” Popy said encouragingly. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.”

               Popy’s thrusts slowed but did not stop, riding Money through the orgasm, picking up speed only when he felt him relax around him. The heat faded slightly, enough to allow Money to think clearly again, but not enough to grant him the energy to speak or respond. He looked up at the beautiful face of the Boss Monster who was making him feel more wonderful than he ever had in his life.

               “I’m going to turn you over,” Popy said softly.

               Money nodded, whimpering a little at the loss of Popy as he carefully pulled out and maneuvered Money over onto his front. Popy gripped his pelvis firmly, lifting it slightly before pressing inside again. Money shoved his face into the rumpled bed cover, his cry muffled by the soft fabric. In this position, Popy felt even larger than before, Money could even feel some slight ridges that created a new sensation as it rubbed the inside of his magic. He was rendered thoughtless again and became more-so as Popy increased his pace.

               Money could feel his orgasm building this time, a deliciously exquisite pressure grew in his center and groin, his hands scrambled along the blanket as he tried to push himself up, but Popy grabbed one hand and pulled Money’s arm behind his back, pressing it firmly against his spine.

               “Are you reaching your peak again so soon?” Popy asked, voice a little deeper, breathless as he spoke.

               “Y-yeah,” Money whined.

               “Excellent,” Popy reached down and pulled Money upright, pulling him tightly against his chest, wrapping one arm around him to pin his arms to his sides, the other trailing up his spine, then sternum, up the front of his neck, wrapping his fingers around the thin bones. “Again, Papyrus, do it again.”

               It was the difference between a request and an order, and in either case, Money simply couldn’t refuse and granted Popy’s wish with a cry, pressing back into him as he felt warm, magic liquid begin running down his legs. Now he was dizzy, the heat faded into a gentle hum and that made bones feel fuzzy and loose, but Popy wasn’t done with him just yet. Money could feel that he was being moved (that his position was begin changed again), and when the world came back into focus, he was seated in Popy’s lap, facing him, his long, thin arms draped over his shoulders, legs loosely wrapped around the other’s waist, impaled now on the impressive member that had drawn two orgasms from him. Popy was bouncing him lightly in his lap, Money unable to do more than meet his eyes and shudder in pleasure.

               “I want to finish looking into your lovely eyes,” Popy murmured. “You’ve been so good for me, so trusting, and I appreciate that. I love you, Money, I loved you from the moment I met you and learned more about you. You’re so wonderful, sacrificing so much for your brother, you take such good care of him, and now it is your turn to be taken care of.”

               Popy kissed him, and Money was barely able to kiss back, but Popy didn’t mind.

               “I’m getting close, Money,” Popy said. “I’d like to fill you with my essence, mark you as mine, would you like that? Do you want that?”

               “Popy,” Money whimpered. “P-please, I want it, please.”

               Popy smiled, picking up the pace again, his panting growing harsher as he reached his own peak, spurred on by Money moaning, feeling a third orgasm approaching, and with a particularly deep thrust and a loud cry, Popy released his magic into the willing monster sitting in his lap. Money also cried, more tears streaming down his face, his insides quivering and pulsing around Popy, accepting the essence he offered, the heat fading from Money and making him feel like his entire body was turned to jelly. He slumped against Popy, panting, as Popy carefully wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, protectively.

               “That was so good, thank you,” Popy whispered. “I love you so much.”

               Money could only sigh in response, wriggling only a little with a small whimper, but was otherwise helpless in his lover’s embrace. They stayed there for another few moments, Popy’s hands gently stroking the back of Money’s skull and spine and murmuring more praises and love before deciding that they were both in need of a long, hot shower.

               Money didn’t remember much of the next hour, of Popy bathing him, putting a long, thin shirt on him, being tucked into a soft bed with thick, soft covers, he only seemed to come back to reality when Popy also snuggled under the covers with him, pulling the somewhat emaciated skeleton into him for a cuddle.

               “Money, my love, are you okay?” Popy asked quietly.

               “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Money replied, looking up into Popy’s face. “Sorry that I have been such a bother.”

               “Nyeh, heh, heh, no bother!” Popy beamed at him. “I appreciate that you came to me, and I appreciate even more that you love me! I thank you for trusting your virginity to me.”

               Money blushed and tried to scoot down into the covers, but then something that was said earlier came to his mind.

               “Wait, you also asked me to accept your virginity, what did you mean by that?” Money asked,

               “Oh, erm, well, I, uh,” Popy stammered, now being the one to blush. “You see, uhm, I was a virgin, too, until today.”

               Money blinked. “Really? Then how did you-?”

               “The, uhm, Undernet…”

               Now Popy looked like he wanted to hide. Money smiled, then laughed a little, and moved up to kiss Popy.

               “Like a true Papyrus, you were great,” Money said, settling back down to snuggle into Popy again.

               “And you as well,” Popy said, stroking his skull. “So, uhm, when can we do this again?”

               “Probably after I nap,” Money said with a yawn. “Heat cycles last a few days.”

               “A few days?!”

               “Have you never been in heat before?”

               “Uhm, no, not really, I guess because of being a Royal Boss Monster, and, well, my soul is bigger, and there are probably some other differences.”

               “I guess so. Well, as long as you’re up for it, I’d very much like to be fucked by you again.”

               Money glanced up, giving Popy a grin as Popy blushed.

               “N-n-no need to be so lewd!” Popy said.

               “Nyeh heh heh,” Money chuckled.

               Popy sighed and leaned down to kiss Money on the top of his skull before settling more into the bed, taking this rest while he could, for what he could now tell, it was rest that may very well be needed.

 


End file.
